Akito Ryu
'''Akito Ryu' (Japanese: 竜・アキト, Ryu Akito; 8 October 2299 A.E.U. – 12 April 2370 A.E.U.) was the deuteragonist of the Code Breaker ''series. He was considered to be Jonathan Carter's most trusted friend before they have gone separate ways, when he entered the European Military. He was the first Masque to be given a chance to be an Honorary Knight and pilot the most enhance Chevalier of S.I.E.G.E. He is very well-known to be the pilot of all the Chevalier generations of Prime. Biography Early Life Akito was born on 8 October 2299 in Cebu, Philippines that was later renamed as Area Three, Philipp; to Kenneth Ryu, the richest man in the whole archipelago because of his large investment with the Gold Diamonds, and his wife, Marissa Arbis. He was born nine minutes earlier compared to his younger sister Akira. Being the eldest child of the richest man in the Philippines, Akito grows up in a wealthy upbringing and indeed highly protected. It was also revealed that his mother died when he was five years old. The reasons was unknown and never revealed. The event causes the whole family to migrate to Manila. Few weeks after his mother's death, group of strangers tried to kidnap Akira wherein at the last minute, he was able to save her. He was stabbed brutally by the side of his neck until his shoulders in the process. Few days after, his younger sister had gone missing, causing him to grow distant with people his age and decided to allow his father to ask his uncle, Hubert Arbis, a soldier of the Philippine military, to train him in any form of combat for his survival. Some years later, he learned that his family is to take in a European hostage, the siblings Prince Jonathan and Princess Marianne Ethryne. He and Jonathan didn't get along at first until they tend to know each other and become the closest friends. But after a year, when the European Union Empire managed to announce war against Philippines, he heard his father urging the President of the Philippines to use up all of its effort. Akito stops his father by murdering him. The sudden incident causes the Philippines to fall under the invasion of the Union. Akito then was forced to separate with Jonathan and Marianne. Being the remaining child of the richest man in the Philippines and one of the greatest investors in the Gold Diamonds, he was then turn over to the European military just like any other capable young Filipinos that were around his age. ''Reboot Akito is introduced in the start of Reboot as an Honorary European soldier of the army, ordered to recover the stolen gas capsule. He discovered its location and was reunited with Jonathan. The two discovered that the gas capsule contained Kaio syringes. Later on, the captain of the royal guards saw them and forced Akito to kill Jonathan. He neglected the offer, causing him to be shot instead. The next time he regained consciousness, Pierre and Valerie had offered him the chance to pilot a Chevalier, the first seventh generation Chevalier Prime, in exchange of them looking after his wound. With the Prime, he finished off the remnants of the terrorist. The next time that Akito appeared again, it was reported that he was accused of the murder of Viceroy Galahad, where in truth, Jonathan was the one who did the crime. Knowing this, Jonathan took the advantage of saving him when he is to be sent to his court martial, where Jonathan introduced himself as X Code and the one who indeed killed Galahad. Jonathan then offered him a chance to join but he refused, saying that the ends are nothing if the means to them are wrong. He was released from his court martial after being filed as not guilty due to the lack of evidence. He then encountered Aelin where they spend a whole day together. He later learned about her true identity and promised to be of her servitude to avoid anyone from losing a loved one again. Though it is unknown if Aelin was the one who arranged for his records, but Akito entered Warwick Academy. He disregards the mocking against him being a Masque and a former accused of Galahad's murderer. Jonathan invited him once for dinner so that he can be reunited with Marianne. He then told him that it's better if they continue acting that they don't know each other at school in order to conceal Jonathan and Marianne's identity as prince and princess of the Empire, respectively. He later gained the acceptance of everyone when he managed to captured the loose cat that had gone around campus and through the help of Jonathan, he became a member of the Student Council. It was seen that Akito didn't come along with the Student Council during the trip to Laguna Lake. He was seen to make an effort of saving the hostages during the Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Jacking. His work as a pilot of the Prime remains a secret to everyone. He even participated during the Battle of Area Eighteen, obstructing X Code's effort and saving Viceroy Elaine. He was later reunited with his uncle, Hubert Arbis, after being forced to be the one who will execute him. Though it is a failure because of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. obstructing the event, it was revealed to the world that he was the pilot of the Prime. The incident leads to him being chosen as Princess Aelin's knight. As Aelin's knight, Akito escorts her to Busuanga Island where he had cornered X Code and was ordered to keep him there. But at the very moment, Jonathan used his Kaio on him and commanded him to live. He then regained consciousness being stranded on El Isla. He managed to capture Leila and forced her to turn back to the Europeans. He was then rescued with Aelin the following day as X Code and Leila escaped with the Elder. Akito then resigned as Aelin's knight after being captured for deserting a command. Though it was only temporarily since he resumed his post as knight after the battle at Clark Airbase where he and Aelin had shared their true feelings at each other. He supported Aelin when she formulated the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines, and was surprised when it later turned out to be a massacre. He was emotionally crushed when Aelin died, causing him to have a very deep grudge against X Code because of him murdering her. He has his assumptions since then who might be behind the mask of X Code and in order to clear his doubts, he called Jonathan before the First Assault on Manila settlement started, saying that he wanted to tell everyone not to look at the sky because he himself will be a murderer in the skies of Manila. In the end, he cornered X Code in El Isla and he finally learned the truth that Jonathan was indeed X Code. Before the first book ended, they pointed their guns at each other. ''Revival'' During the one year interval of the end of the first Blood Rebellion and the return of X Code, considered to be the Blank Year, Akito was seen to be part of the Knights of the Round as the Knight of Seven, revealed to be a position that he earned after selling out Jonathan to the emperor. His first assignment as a Knight of Seven is to be an escort to the European Military Advisor Leo Arcilla. It was shown throughout their travel that he always look at Leo in anger, though he needs to be of his service that involves being concern of his health, his actions in Saint Petersburg, and protecting him. In the end, he battled against Shinn when the latter concluded that Leo was X Code and the fact that him as a Knight of the Round is protecting him proves it. It was also revealed in the end that Leo was indeed Jonathan that's why Akito was placed to ensure that his memories still haven't surface again. Also, the Kaio command that Jonathan had given to Akito to live was still intact and couldn't be overpowered by Shinn's death command, causing the latter's suicide. Akito at that time had already earned the title as the "White Grim Reaper" or "White Demon", while other countries also called him as the "Dragon of the East" because of his mercilessness while in the field where he kills anyone that hinders his way to victory. When X Code had returned in Philipp, he was deployed in the Province again and entered Warwick Academy again in order to see if Jonathan's memories had reawaken again for the second time after being Leo Arcilla. He wasn't able to prove that Jonathan is the current X Code for there is no flaws at all. He participated in the battle between the Chinese rebels and the High Eunuch where the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. are also involved. His work as a Knight of Seven causes a conflict on his school schedule that he wasn't able to attend Jennifer's graduation day, though he called her and was told by Jennifer to relax. The next time he appeared, it was revealed that Sophie had called for him so that they can talk about what's happening about Jonathan. Sophie asked him if he had liked Jonathan, where he answered that he did once. But when he was asked again what about now, he remained quiet, causing Sophie to conclude that something happened between the two of them. She told him then that anyone can forgive anyone even how grave their sins are, what Akito is doing at the moment is that he don't want to forgive Jonathan. It was his last conversation with Sophie after the guards reported to him that she had died because of blood loss and multiple organ failure. Because of grief about Sophie's sudden death, making assumptions that the one who did it was Jonathan, he had confronted Leila who was handed over to him during the battle in the Chinese territory. He was about to use Ravien but decided against it, saying that he won't be like Jonathan who bends other's will. He was then seen by Magdalene, the Knight of Six, in the Aries Palace's rooftop garden and was asked if he regretted the decision that he has. They were interrupted then by Raffaele, the Knight of Ten, where they are almost to fight against each other when Lloyd, the Knight of One, interrupted them, saying that they should focus their strength in preparing for an attack by X Code. On one evening then, he encountered Jonathan in the Student Council clubhouse's rooftop and told him his ambition to be the Knight of One and take Philipp so that the people will no longer need X Code. At the moment, Akito tried to trap Jonathan once again when he asked him to talk with the new viceroy over the phone, knowing to himself that Jonathan won't be able to lie to Marianne, to assure him that Jonathan's memories had finally returned again. ''Refrain'' The third book opened up right after the previous book. Akito was set up in a Kaio field by Leonardo that's why he never learned that Jonathan had regained his memories. During the ambush of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. at the transport where Marianne is in, Akito break through their defenses with other European soldiers and saved Marianne before she was being recovered by Jonathan, destroying the latter. Akito appears to be Marianne's knight just as how Jonathan intently wanted it in the first place. He was shocked with the sudden announcement that Marianne had about her wish to revive the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines. Akito later appeared again commandeering a European navy fleet who surrounded the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Aboard his Prime Volumious, X Code all of a sudden appeared and revealed his intention of joining the Special Zone. The following few days, as everyone prepares for the Special Zone, Akito pondered on if Jonathan was indeed X Code, asking himself why did he ordered Akito to live which saved him from a threat of an Honorary European. That night, Akito was mentioned to wear Filipino clothes which he used in training. He was asked to sign the verdict for the one who assaulted him but Magdalene took in charge, and later asking him why did he decided to be dispatch in the Philippines knowing that the Filipinos labeled him as traitor. Raphael alerted them that the conversation with X Code that they are anticipating had finally rallied. Through the conversation, Akito questioned why they should believe X Code wherein the latter revealed that he had one million people to join the Special Zone but exiled him. Akito was against the exile but Marianne had indirectly told him that she wanted to forgive those who have wronged everyone, even X Code. During the Special Zone, he ordered the exile of a million people who were under the disguise of X Code. Deep down inside Akito, he knows that Jonathan is X Code. His assumptions was later became a fact when the whole of the Office of Secret Intelligence were influenced by Kaio and that Jonathan revealed it himself when he called him, just as Jonathan begged him to protect Marianne for the upcoming battle. He had set up a meeting with Jonathan alone where the latter revealed everything. In the end, Akito accepted to protect Marianne but they were interrupted when they realized that Akito was followed by Lancelot's guards. Akito then hurried to Manila settlement where the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. tried to assault the government bureau again to recover Marianne. In a battle against Leila, Akito's survival and victory had slimmed, causing him to use the F.E.L.E.I.R.A., instantly blowing up the whole settlement. He seeks the approval of Lancelot then to assassinate the emperor in exchange that the latter will make him as the Knight of One when he becomes the emperor. Akito headed to El Isla to kill the emperor, but was hindered by Lloyd. He lose in their physical battle and run away, but was carried along with the ruins where he lose his consciousness. He gained his consciousness back when he was found by Magdalene and Vivienne, who was controlled by Josephine's soul and had her memories already regained, respectively. Along with Vivienne, he asked to be brought to the Other World, where he witness the emperor's death in the hands of Jonathan, siding with the latter's wishes. He then made a pact with Jonathan of helping him to be an emperor for world liberation and in order to cleanse Aelin's name. Throughout the time, the two reunited as best friends, revealing the truth at each other. He became Jonathan's personal knight when the latter ascended to the throne, earning the highest title as Knight of Zero. At that time, he became Jonathan's sword and shield for their plan which they dubbed as Refrain. Throughout the rest of the chapters, Akito was seen to be completely in doubt of their plan but continues still. Akito proved that he is the mightiest knight during the coup d'etat led by former members of the Knights of the Round, beating everyone as well as Lloyd alone with the Prime Escaltus. During the joining of the European Union Empire with the United Order of Nations, he and Jonathan learned that Marianne is still alive and with Lancelot. He reminded Jonathan that their objectives must not changed just simply because Marianne is alive. Few days later, they head out to battle against Lancelot and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. He and Jonathan even eliminated a F.E.L.E.I.R.A. warhead before assaulting the Midas fortress. In the Midas, Akito battled against Raphael and defeated him. He battled last against Leila until their units had ran out of energies, not until the Lacus Rogue's hand struck the Prime Escaltus' chest, and the latter unit burned up in flames. Akito's survival is needed. It was later revealed though that he is still alive and dons the mask of X Code. In a flashback, he took the responsibility handed to him by Jonathan and had stopped the execution of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. two months after the previous battle. The story ended without a clear conclusion if he indeed executed Jonathan. ''Reload'' Since Akito was announced to be dead to the world and in actuality, he appears as X Code all throughout the fourth book though in certain instances that he was considered as Akito. He first appeared as X Code during the raid conducted by the military in one of the largest gambling place in the Philippines. He saw Alden being bound by the military and ordering right away the release of the binds, saying that he wouldn't allow the crown prince of the European Union Empire be bind like a common criminal. He then relented Alden to the Warwick Academy before going to the Aries Palace to meet with Jonathan. He remained silent all throughout the meeting until he was left alone with the emperor where the two had a brief conversation about a virus report, arguing about the rise and downfall of peace. Aftermath In the Epilogue of Reload that was set five decades after the joint leadership of Jonathan Carter and Akito (disguise as X Code) and two decades of the last chapter of the same book, it was revealed that Akito is already dead a year ago since Jonathan himself visited his grave who was buried in St. Petersburg under the name of Percival Fenette. It was revealed later on that Akito decided to leave his position as X Code at the time that he reached thirty-eight years old, forcing Jonathan to take over the title once again as part of their deal to each other. This is to allow Akito to have a peaceful and happy life as Percival Fenette. In one of the novellas under the series, Final Goodbye, it narrates the events of Akito's last remaining minutes with Jonathan visiting him. It was stated as well that until the very last moment of his life, Jonathan's Kaio command is still acting upon him, forcing him not to die just yet. But his body wasn't able to fulfill the order for another time and die eventually upon saying, I'm sorry if I can't follow your order this time, Jonathan. I feel so tired now. Can I rest for a little bit, my King?' ''wherein, Jonathan replied, '''Yes, Akito. You have done great things, my friend. I thank you for so many things as well. And... and you may now rest, my noble Knight. He died at the age of 71 due to old age on April 12, 2370. Titles and Styles * 08 October 2299 – 25 March 2317: Mister ''Akito Ryu * '''25 March 2317 – 16 April 2317:' Lord Akito Ryu * 16 April 2317 – 22 April 2318: Lord ''Akito Ryu, Knight of Seven of the Rounds * '''22 April 2318 – 09 May 2318:' Lord Akito Ryu, Knight of Zero * 09 May 2318 – present: Mister Percival Fenette Akito is, from birth, a commoner. He only receives his entitlement and style when he was proclaimed as Princess Aelin's personal knight wherein he earned the title as Lord Akito Ryu. He is a knight of the European Union Empire until Aelin's death and was granted the same title onward then by Princess Elaine so that she can order him as a knight. On April 16, 2317, at the time that Akito surrendered X Code to the Emperor, he asked the latter for him to be granted a chance among the Rounds. He was then entitled as Lord Akito Ryu, Knight of Seven of the Rounds. He is considered as one even if he had started a coup d'etat against the current Emperor. He gained a new title on April 22, 2318 just upon the ascension of Jonathan to the throne where he was announced as the Knight of the Round above all others, earning him to be titled as Lord Akito Ryu, Knight of Zero. He had held the title until his fake death. After faking his death, he assumed the mantle of X Code's identity and as a commoner named Percival Fenette. Physical Description Akito is described to be a handsome young man with dark brown hair and brilliant jade eyes. He is fit and lean but with taunt muscles. He was seen to have a scar on the right side of his body from the side of the neck to his shoulder. It was never revealed until the fourth book where it was took notice by Maergyn, saying that it was what he had to pay when he saved her from being kidnapped when they were five years old. After faking his death, Akito appears to have a scar on the left side of his chest where his heart is. It was definitely due to his fight with Leila during the Battle of Taal. Personality According to Jonathan, prior to the European Union invasion of the Philippines, Akito was somewhat selfish, rarely putting others before himself. He also acted in a rather bratty manner when he first met Jonathan, beating him up and bullying him. After the Union was conquered and Akito killed his father, Akito's personality was significantly changed. He dedicated his cause to not endorse terrorism or rebellion, which he believed would only result in pointless killing. Akito also held a more positive outlook on the Union, believing that it could be changed for the better. He also had a strong sense of loyalty, never questioning the orders of his superior. Despite that, he was shown to be willing to stab them in the back if necessary. Akito also wished to take responsibility for his actions, and his ultimate goal was to atone for the killing of his father. Akito developed a firm resolve to kill X Code and by extension, Jonathan, when Aelin died. He considered X Code to be an evil, immoral individual who was only focused on results and cared nothing for innocent lives. Akito twice rejected X Code's offer to join him, one in which X Code held him at gunpoint. Later Akito would continue honoring Aelin's memory by continuing his quest to change within by becoming the Knight of One so that people will no longer support X Code. He also holds a quill and customizes his Prime's shield with a Knight of Honor as a result. Akito was driven towards becoming the Knight of One as a way to change the Philippines so that X Code is one day no longer needed. Akito was shown as a corrupt individual whose goal is to change within for peace as opposed to Jonathan's change for realism. By the time that Jonathan was exposed to be X Code, Akito began to paint Jonathan with the same brush he painted X Code with. Akito had a hard time acknowledging Jonathan's past actions such as the Mickey and Clark Airbase incidents. It was shown during the time he was transporting Jonathan as Leo Arcilla during the rescue of St. Petersburg. During this time, Akito had a more hardened personality, and seemed willing to use more underhand tactics, such as attempting to use Ravien on Leila, though he discards it soon after, not willing to use methods similar to Jonathan's. Akito was willing to kill anybody standing in his way which was shown during the first battle of the Manila Settlement for his bloodlust revenge against X Code. During E.U. campaign, Akito gained the nickname "The White Grim Reaper" by the enemies as he slaughtered countless people and in one of them, he told the army to surrender but decided to kill them since they refused. During Ayame's conversation as the Southern Leaders, Akito showed no remorse for the fallen members as their execution couldn't be helped. But regardless, Akito hasn't lost faith in Jonathan as he wonders why he killed Aelin since they could have been another way but despises Jonathan for casting a Kaio on him to live since it was his goal to die. After reminding of his father's past and their confrontation at the Ryu household, Akito realizes that Jonathan is the kind of person who would take all of the lies to make everyone's dreams into reality indicating that Akito's view of the Union started to change. This would what lead Akito to attacking the Emperor since he was the one responsible for the chain of events to occur in the first place and what he did to Aelin for revenge along with Kaio. Akito also seems to have hated the emperor as it was shown during the speech of Galahad's funeral. After destroying the Manila Settlement with the F.E.L.E.I.R.A. and causing the deaths of approximately 37,000,000 people due to the influence of Jonathan's Kaio command, he takes some time to reflect within the crater he created. After a one-sided conversation with Stephan Gotwald, he laughs maniacally; desensitized by the countless deaths he inadvertently caused. He then abandons his self-righteous nature and resolves to achieve his goal regardless of the means. This prompts him to finally ally with Jonathan and devise the Refrain together. He was consistently shown to be loyal to his chosen leader with a strong sense of justice. Afterwards, he shows a vicious dedication to it to earn Jonathan's confidence, but he himself feels hesitation towards acting upon the new role of X Code, and yet also show grief and sorrow that he decided not to continue. The moment he took in the role of X Code, his expressions were constrained underneath the mask of his new identity. It was stated that he set up the facade because he don't want to lose the faith of people in the first X Code and it will be easier for Jonathan once he took in the role once again after him. That's why, underneath the masked figure, he trained himself to be like Jonathan when he was X Code. Though it is different when he was with Leila and their son, for he was shown to be somehow masochist and a loving, protective husband and father. Abilities While Akito possesses no outwardly superhuman powers such as Kaio, his physical prowess is top-notch. He possesses superior hand-eye coordination and has extensive military training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Before the Union's Invasion of the Philippines, Akito was trained by his uncle, Glenn Arbis, in martial arts, and has spent most of his time training to become stronger. He is also skilled in the art of kendo despite the fact that he had quit to quit it. His physical prowess seems almost inhuman at times. As the pilot of the Chevalier Prime, Akito is an extremely skilled pilot, with a 97% efficiency rating from Pierre based from his simulator scores. His lack of tactics and strategies baffles Jonathan, since he fights with instinct instead of thinking or using his mind. The mecha's superior abilities also help, as few other Chevaliers can match its astonishing speed or overcome its considerable defenses even if they outnumbered the Prime by a tremendous degree. This has been mitigated as of the year 2318, wherein newer Chevaliers have filled the technological gap. Even when Jonathan managed to predict his movements, Akito's reflexes allowed him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been certain death. Despite not possessing a Kaio power, Akito does have an unusual ability to detect those who have power ever since the incident in El Isla, where Akito is also placed under a command by Jonathan to "live." As this command gives no time or event limitations, it activates every time Akito feels suicidal (or otherwise accepts his death as an inevitability) and forces him to survive by any means. It also activates to a lesser extent when his life is in immediate danger, but Akito is able to resist such activation. He can also use the command to his advantage, allowing him to react faster than he would normally be capable of. Akito's abilities aren't solely physical, as Jonathan has stated, Akito has a impressive mind, not only because he was able to disarm his plans many times but because Akito can make use of the Kaio command used on him to fight more effectively. He also shows to have a very good instinct, as seen when he made accurate guesses about X Code's identity and, based on that, predict what Jonathan is likely to do. During his time as the Knight of Zero, he showed a more casual use of the "live" Kaio command used on him and his ability to know what Jonathan is thinking and how to act based in that. Battles under construction Relationships Akito Ryu/Love Interests|Love Interests Akito Ryu/Family|Family Akito Ryu/Friends|Friends Akito Ryu/Colleagues|Colleagues under construction Appearances Quotes * "Victory that was achieved through unlawful means, isn't victory after all." * (To Jonathan) "You're completely hopeless! You are so helpless. I know you. You'd betray the entire world the way it's betrayed you! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth. The world does not need a sick, twisted person like you!" * "Jonathan... that cross is mine to bear!" * (To Jonathan) "I vow to be you sword and shield, and I'll only serve you, Your Majesty." * (To Jonathan) "You're a fool! You may be a genius. But can't a genius know that what his wife is experiencing isn't just a simple illness? Why can't that genius not realize that he is going to be a father?!" * (To Leila) "I've killed a lot already. I've stolen so many innocent and criminal lives. They always haunt me. But I thought that... since that day I've killed my father, I am just avoiding the wars. I never thought that I'll be involve with it. And to see it through X Code's eyes, through Jonathan's, this heavy mask... I can feel the burden he has on his shoulders when he started the rebellion and created this identity. But that rebellion is now over, and X Code has to repent his sins. Despite the countless lives we've stolen, we need to move on because a lot of people are depending on us no matter what others may call us as murderers." * (Letter to Leila) "It's better for you and Enzo to stay in the mainland. I don't want you to fight in another battlefield. I don't want you to see the light of it again. Because nineteen years ago, we've seen the lights of the fireworks in the sky that Jonathan had promised for peace. At that time, I was caught by your smile. I want that to remain. I love you so much. Tell Enzo as well that Dad will return home late again." * (Last words before dying to Jonathan)'' "But now, I guess, I have enough. It had been a legacy, memories that need to be cherish. i thank you for giving me this order to live. I am happy. I don't have any regrets. Have I done enough already? I 'm sorry if i can't follow your order this time, Jonathan. I feel so tired now. Can I rest for a little bit, my King?"'' —Akito's last words as Jonathan stays next to him Trivia Character History * Akito means 'bright person' and Ryu means 'dragon', both in Japanese. His name only implies his character as an intellectual one and the fierceness of his last name. Not to mention as well that he is considered by the W.I.S.E.R. as the Dragon of the East. * Akito's last name was originally Ryuji, named after Sydney Flaire's close friend, Ryuji Kayama. It was later revealed that Akito's father decided to shorten their last name to simply Ryu because Ryuji means 'dragon, second'. Ambitious and arrogant, his father take notice of the meaning that decided to simply make it Ryu. ** In another explanation, Akito's last name was also based from another of Flaire's friend in elementary, Bea Ryu. * Akito's middle name, Arbis, was named after Flaire's other close friend, Lucy-Evelyn Ravelo , whom Akito shared middle names with. * He was mainly based from another of Flaire's close friend, Prince Alan Kakazu, whom readers and fans had considered as the real-basis of Akito. Not to mention that Flaire called him as Akito as well. * Originally, in the early draft and planning made by Flaire, he was named as Raven Dustorm but find the name funny and inappropriate. * Like Jonathan Carter, Akito has a counterpart with Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion which is Suzaku Kururugi. Like Jonathan to Lelouch, Akito has a very close resemblance to Suzaku. Other Descriptions * His blood type is O. * Akito is right handed. * He always use chopsticks or in some times, a spoon. But he never used a fork when eating. * He was trained in martial arts and sword art. * Akito hates mind games and find it completely inappropriate for a child. * Akito's uncle, Hubert Arbis, is his mother's older brother; while Ayame Dy is his cousin through his father. * The sword Akito used to kill his father was owned by the Arbis family. * When Pierre asked what is the strange smell inside the Prime Rapturous is in Reload, Akito replied that he forgot to clean up the spoiled food treat. Pierre then said that if he and Leila wanted to have some time together, they could just ask Jonathan to allow them have some together to do it in a much 'appropriate' place. * His favorite food is mango crepe. Because of this, on his birthday, October 8, the whole fandom decided to make it as a special day to create a mango crepe, annually. It was then unofficially made that October 8 will be a 'Mango Crepe Day'. * Akito was the only one among the characters that were stated to be tortured through lingchi or slow slicing. Unnamed characters that disobeyed Jonathan during the Dark Age were immediately executed in public and no longer tortured. Succession and Precedence Category:Character